Loki's Son (gonna be retitled and rewritten soon)
by MoonLightSkies16
Summary: Peter Parker's father, Loki, took him in after a near death experience when he was 4. Peter was born with spider-like abilities and became Spider-Man by the age of 13. Tony Stark recruited Peter to fight in Civil War and became closer every since. But getting the news from Thor that Loki was killed 2 years after he left was a shocker for Peter. How long will Peter hide the truth?
1. The Past

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anybody in my story.**

What if Loki had an adopted son that nobody knew about, not even Thor?

This was the case for the 13 year old superhuman, Peter Parker.

* * *

When Peter was 4 years old his parents died and his aunt and uncle had been murdered a long time ago. He was in foster care, but ran away due to his foster parents abusing him everyday because he was not considered 100% human. Peter ran into a dark alleyway and was cornered by 4 tall men with all black clothes and ski masks on. He was only a child and didn't know how to use his powers yet.

To say that Peter was scared was an under statement. He tried to be strong but couldn't keep in the loud sobs escaping his lips.

* * *

Loki had been banished from Asgard until he proved that he changed his evil ways. But until that time had come, he had to roam the streets of New York.

Loki was passing by a dark alley in between two abandoned apartment buildings when he heard the young boy's cries. He hesitated but decided to take a look anyways.

* * *

Peter was sure he was about to die, he didn't want to die this young. He had a life to live. Dreams to achieve. Things to learn and much more he wanted to do. His loud whines became soft yelps as he began to accept his terrible fate, that is until he opened his eyes to find a man wearing black leather pants and a green long sleeved shirt.

Peter was still really frightened and attempted to back up against the wall but he couldn't, his body was paralyzed with fear.

"It's alright young one, I will not hurt you." The figure stood in front of him, his hand stretched out so that the boy could grab it.

Peter thought about it but ended up rushing to hug the man's torso and cry.

* * *

This boy obviously had trust issues, but the sensation of hugging was new for Loki.

It felt. Good.

Like he was loved by someone didn't even know him.

"What's your name little one?" Loki asked.

"P-Peter." The boy answered.

"Why are you alone out here?" Loki was starting to feel concerned, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

"M-mommy and daddy died and the people take care of me keep hurting me badly." the boy named Peter tried to explain the best he could without breaking down again.

Loki stopped in his tracks when this boy had told him his sad past. He hadn't thought that someone could be so cruel as to hurt a child.

"Well, Peter. Would you like to stay with me for a while?" Loki didn't know what came over him, something about this boy was special. He couldn't just leave him alone in the hands of those rude people.

"R-really?" The boy's eyes started to light up in realization that he might actually have a happy life.

"Yes, please!" the boy exclaimed hugging Loki even tighter.

"But mister, I don't know your name." the child stepped back to look at Loki.

"My name is Loki, and I promise i'll take care of you until the end of time."

"Thank you Mr. Loki."

"Oh child, you can call me father." Loki looked into Peter's sparkling grey eyes and held his hand out for the little boy to hold his hand.

"Ok, father." Loki couldn't help but smile when he ran his fingers through his new son's dirty blonde, wavy hair, and look at his smile that went from ear to ear.

* * *

And that was the day Peter Parker became Loki's son.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed this short chapter of how Peter became Loki's son. This won't be a very long series but it'll be long enough for me. **

**In this story Peter Parker has his spider abilities due to experiments ran by his father Richard Parker when he was a new born. (I'll explain more on that later) Peter's powers are still developing and he may or may not gain 4 appendages in his back later when he is a teenager (and Loki will now about them too and help his son try to hide them from the public.) And he will probably meet the avengers and lie about who his father is since everyone hates Loki ever since the battle in New York.**


	2. Recruiting Spider-man

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anybody.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

_Peter POV:_

_Present Day_

"Peter, wake up! You're going to be late for school again!" Father's voice calls for me from down the hallway.

"5 more minutes, please father." I lazily say, still half asleep.

"It's 7:45 Peter! Your bus leaves at 8:00!" He yelled again this time more distant, most likely heading back to the kitchen.

"Wait- WHAT! OH MY GOSH, HOW DID I SLEEP IN SO LATE!"

It took me what felt like 10 seconds to come rushing down the stairs to where my father was waiting for me to grab my lunch and my backpack.

"I packed your lunch already." Father said.

"Thank you, father." I quickly run out the door and wave goodbye to my father.

'_How could I have gotten up so late? I did go to bed an hour __before I had to wake up. Maybe that's it.' _I thought as I got onto my school bus and took a seat somewhere in the back row.

Today is the last day of school until summer break and I'm extremely excited about it because I get to spend my whole summer with my father since I don't see him a lot anymore. But he was still there when I needed him to help me.

Father Loki knows about my spider-like abilities and helps me try to hide a new power that I gained about a year ago. The new power gave me 4 really long, skinny, and sharp, light blue and gold spider legs at the center of my back. They are in a square formation in the middle of my back and it hurts to hide them sometimes, but I got used to it.

The day went by really fast actually and I decided to go on patrol as spider-man for a while. My father didn't raise me to be evil and I don't think that he is evil at all really, I'm not just saying that because i'm his son though. I think my father is just misunderstood. And I did end up using the powers I was given to help the people who can't protect themselves like I can.

The people that heroes like the Avengers just discard. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful that they saved New York a few times and I don't hate them at all. In fact i'm a really big fan of the Avengers and would love to meet them one day. But I like helping the 'little guy' as one would say.

* * *

It's been a few hours since i've started patrol and so far i've stopped one bank robbery, 2 car thieves, and helped an old lady find her way to a near by bakery and she bought me a churro, so that was nice.

I was about to head in when I saw gold and red metal suit fly near me and land on a nearby roof top.

'_Is that Iron man? Woah, that IS Iron man, but why is he out here.' _I thought to myself as I approached the billionaire.

The man looked behind him to see me jump on the same roof top he was on.

"Oh Spider-man" the man started, "Or should I say, Peter Parker."

My eyes went wide. How did he know that?!

"H-h-how did you?" I stutter.

"Kid, I'm a genius. I was gonna find out one way or another."

_'I knew should've been more careful'_ I thought as I look at him dumbfounded

"I have a favor to ask you. Captain America has chosen the wrong side of things this time, and I need you on my side to help me." Stark explains.

"You mean f-fight Captain America?" I can't seem to control the stuttering anymore.

"Yes, but you need a major wardrobe upgrade."

I look at him slightly confused.

"Systemic. Top to bottom, 100 point restoration, that's why I'm here."

"Mr. Stark, you really don't need to make-"

Iron man raises his hand as a signal for me to stop talking. Then he gestures for me to go and sit next to him on the edge of the roof top. Once I sit down he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You have a passport?" Mr. Stark asks.

"N-no I don't even have my driver's li-" He cuts me off.

"You ever been to Germany?"

"I can't go to Germany." I try to reason with him when I really can't tell him why.

"Why?"

"I got... homework."

"Alright i'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

I then realize how stupid my answer was, I forgot that it was summer break.

"Fine, I'll go with you. I just need to get some stuff at my house first." I finally give up.

"Alright, when you're done meet me in front of Stark Tower. There is no need to wear your onesie once you get there." And just as he finished his sentence he flies off.

"It's not a onesie." I murmur quietly.

"How am I going to convince father of letting me go?" I sigh as I try to make a up a believable excuse.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! this take place during Civil war and time jumps to Infinity war. You might be wondering why Loki isn't in Asgard helping Thor and Hulk defeat Hela, I'm going to explain that in the next chapter.**

**I edited this version of Tony Stark meeting Peter Parker since I wanted to make the scene go with the rest of the story. And also instead of Peter being 15 years old I made him 13 years old just cause I felt like it.**


	3. On The Way To Germany

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anybody.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

_Peter's POV:_

It took me a while to get back home since I had to change into my civilian clothes, come up with a valid excuse, and make sure it was believable enough for even my father to think it was the truth. After an hour or maybe longer of trying to make something up and get home, I opened the front door and walked to the kitchen when I was greeted with a note that was addressed to me from my father.

It read.

'_I will not be home for long time because I had __business with my brother, Thor, too sort out. Do not come look for me young one, do not forget to behave while I am absent._

_To: Little spider.'_

'Well I guess I don't have to make up an excuse anymore.' I thought as I made my way to my bedroom to pack. I am not surprised that my father is gone again since isn't home most of the time. When he is home though, he will usually listen to me when I tell him embarrassing and funny stories from school. Most of them makes him laugh. He doesn't laugh a lot so it makes me really joyful when I hear him laugh.

* * *

By the time I'm done packing everything I need for Germany (I can't believe I'm going to Germany with THE Tony Stark!) I lock the front door of my house and take the bus to the place Mr. Stark said to meet him at.

When I got off the bus at the nearest bus stop I walked over to the Stark Tower and I saw a man there in front of what looked like a private jet. (I pretty sure it was a private jet.) He said his name was Happy Hogan and that he was Mr. Stark's assistant or something like that.

'Why do they call him Happy? He doesn't look happy at all.' I thought to myself as we entered the jet.

"Should I go to the bathroom before?" I ask right before stepping foot on the ramp that leads into the jet.

"There is a bathroom on it." The man explains as he pushes me so that I can board the jet plane.

Once we boarded the plane I sat down in a white, cushioned, leather booth that was facing Happy.

"Is that where you're going to sit?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Is this your first time on a private plane?" Happy questioned.

"This is my first time on _any_ plane." I said to him.

Happy started to move to a different seat that was to the row next to me and sat maybe 3 seats in front of me.

* * *

I have been on this plane for five hours and the battery on my smart phone was really low. '_I'm so bored_' I think to myself as I throw my legs over the arm rest of the chair next to me. I look over to see Happy snoring loudly while he was sleeping.

'_That's something to do.' _I thought as I slowly got up and made my way over to Happy. '_He's going to be so mad at me, but hey I'm bored and scaring him will be funny. For me __at least.' _I reassure myself as I get ready to scare him.

* * *

~Time skip to the airport battle in Germany~

When I landed in Germany yesterday, I never thought I would be getting ready to fight _Captain freaking America!_ I thought I would be backup for when one of the team members on Mr. Stark's side was down, but _NOOO. _I was actually going to fight people and I wasn't just backup apparently.

Oh yeah, I didn't mention the totally awesome spider-man suit Mr. Stark made me. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen in my life! Of course it was a skin tight red and blue suit so I had to keep my 'appendages' hidden until they were absolutely needed.

"Underoos!" Mr. Stark yelled breaking my train of thought.

'_That's my __cue.'_ I think as I enter the '_battle field_'.


	4. Made It Back Alive

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**This chapter takes place when Peter was swatted to the ground by ****_Gi_****ant-man and what Peter does when he returns to his home in Queens. **

**Tony is still Peter's mentor in this story and he takes care of Peter while Loki is away in Asgard for 2 years.**

**Tony thinks that Peter lives with his 'aunt' that travels around the world a lot.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

_Peter's POV_:

So far the fight at the airport in Germany was going well. Kinda. I got a bridge dropped on top of me by Captain America, (Which sucks) my shoulder was dislocated by the flying bird drone thing that took me while I was fighting the metal arm dude and that bird guy. I'm pretty sure I broke a rib when I was knocked into the metal bars.

And now I'm fighting this guy who calls himself 'ant-man', the bird guy calls him tic tac even though he is bigger than an airplane right now. '_What a wonderful world'_ I think to myself as I start to swing over to ant-man. I came up with a plan that also includes a few cultural pop references, give or take.

"Hey guys! Have any of you seen that really old movie 'Empire Strikes Back?" I ask as I web myself around ant-man. I can hear Mr. Stark's conversation because of my enhanced hearing and to be honest, I laughed a little at what they said.

"Jesus Tony, how old is this guy." I hear someone say to Mr. Stark, his voice is familiar but I can't place it.

"I don't know, I didn't carbon-date him, he's on the young side." Mr. Stark says in a rather irritated voice.

"You know, when they're on the snow planet!" I groan in the middle of my 'speech', "With the walking thingies!"

"Maybe the kid's on to something." The familiar voice says. '_Of course I'm on to something, why would I be doing this if I didn't want to distract someone?' _I think to my self and I start to wrap the legs of the gi-ant man (that's what I'm calling him now) in webbing.

Mr. Stark and War Machine (I finally remember who the voice was.) uppercut gi-ant man, causing him to fall on his back.

"That was awesome!" I say as I give Mr. Stark a thumbs up while swinging past him. Suddenly I feel like I was smacked out the air like a fly, my head spins around to look behind me but it's too late. I hit the ground hard, crashing into some wooden crates and doing backwards rolls uncontrollably until I stop. I'm laying on my right side and try to shake myself back into consciousness.

"Hey kid, you alright?" I hear a metallic voice, but before I can match a face with the voice I turn around onto my back and I start throwing a few punches at him, almost as a reflex.

"Same side!" The man I now recognize as Mr. Stark assures me. I finally start to calm down.

"Oh, hey man. That was scary." My mask is half way off my face, so I can only see him with one eye.

"Yeah, you're done." Mr. Stark tells me as he starts to get back up.

"What?" I ask in realization of what he just said. "No no no, I'm good."

"Stay down, ok?"

"No, wait! I gotta get him back-!"

"You're going home or i'll call Aunt May!" Mr. Stark cut in.(Aunt May was the cover up name for my father since everyone has a grudge against him and hates him.)

"Wait, Mr. Stark. I'm not done, I'm not- kay I'm done." I say as Mr. Stark flies away. Everything hurt so bad, but I have to make it back home ALIVE so that my father doesn't kill the Avengers.

* * *

I made it back to the hotel room safely thank goodness. Apparently Happy's car was in the airport parking lot with him inside of it. I'm surprised it wasn't destroyed to be completely honest.

The next day I flew back to New York with Happy and he gave me a card that gives me access into the Stark Tower and the Avengers Compound. It also has an emergency button that I can press if I'm in any serious danger. So at least I know Mr. Stark cares enough to help keep me out of trouble.

I walked into my house in Queens and grabbed an ice pack to help ease the pain in my black eye and busted lip. I decided to stretch my long, blue and gold spider legs for a little since my back took a good amount of hits. Turns out one of them was broken because when I extended them, the one that was broken sent a sharp pain into my back.

'_This recovery is gonna take a while, at least father isn't here.'_ I thought to myself as I slipped into my nice warm bed and threw my grayish-blue comforter onto my battered body and I quickly fell asleep.


	5. I Should've Stayed On The Bus

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**BTW, this chapter has time jumped from Civil war to Infinity War. I didn't ignore Homecoming because Homecoming already happened.**

**Peter is now 15 and his father Loki has been gone for 2 years.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

_Peter's POV:_

"Hey, man. What's up Mr. Stark."

"Kid where'd you come from?"

"Field trip to-, AHH!" I scream as I am flung through the air by a giant alien, but I quickly get back up to my feet.

"Umm, what is this guy's problem Mr. Stark?"

"He's from space and he came to steal a necklace from a wizard."

As if on cue a flying red cloak and another alien pass by us.

"Kid that's the wizard get on it."

"ON IT!" I say as I swiftly swing away.

Okay okay okay, back track a bit. You're probably wondering how I got here. Well, about 15 minutes into my school bus ride on a field trip (I forgot where we were heading to) my spider sense alerted me of a threat and what did I find?

A GIANT FREAKING DONUT... HOVERING OVER NEW YORK!

Yeah, bizarre right.

That's not the only eventful thing that happened. The giant donut was actually an alien spaceship and here I am fighting a guy that looks like squid-ward because he is chasing a wizard with some sort of flying cloak and a weird glowing necklace!

The weird looking alien dude kept throwing stuff at me and it took almost the whole chase just to catch up with him. I aimed my web shooter at the wizard and fired. My webbing stuck to the cloak and I grabbed onto a light pole. And then this weird blue alien beam started to suck us into the ship.

"Uh, Mr. Stark. I'm being beamed up." I say through the comm link in my ear, I'm not sure if Mr. Stark heard me though.

I managed to pull out of the beam's grasp but since I still have to save the wizard, I stuck to the side of the giant donut and began crawling upward trying to find an exit. After a little bit I looked down and saw New York very far away and then I saw Mr. Stark flying up towards me.

"Pete, you gotta let go I'm gonna catch you." Mr. Stark assured me.

"But you said save the wizard!" I yank my mask off after my sentence, "I can't breathe." I say trying to gasp for air.

"You're to high up, you're running out of air." Mr. Stark explained to me.

"Yeah, that makes sense." I slowly relax my fingers and I start to fall off the ship. I close my eyes feeling the wind go through my hair and then I feel something hit my back. It didn't hurt at all, but it felt really strange.

I still had my eyes closed but whatever it was that hit my back I could feel growing around me. As it finished forming over my face I could finally take in a full breath of oxygen into my lungs.

It was relieving.

I opened my eyes as I caught myself on the ship before I fell off and quickly realized that the thing that I was wearing was the Iron Spider suit that Mr. Stark offered me about a year ago.

"Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here." I say as I look at the golden details on my web shooter.

But before I could say thank I hear Mr. Stark say 'Friday, send him home.'

I tried to protest but I felt something pull me back into the air.

"Oh come on!" I yell as I get swept away by the wind. Before I got too far away from the ship I shoot a web at the back and start climbing, trying to reach the entrance before it closed.

Thankfully I made it just in time before the huge metal doors close.

"I should've stayed on the bus." I say to myself as I look around for a vent or something that will lead me to Mr. Stark.

I spot a vent and make my way to it. I pull of the metal cover and start to crawl to where I can hear voices. One of them is familiar but I can't place it yet since I'm to far away form whoever is talking. As I crawl closer to the voices I here Mr. Stark talking to someone, then I here 2 more voices that I definitely didn't know.

As I inched to the end of the vent into a large room I rip the metal cover off and crawl up to the ceiling, making sure that Mr. Stark can't see me so that I can get a quick summary of the situation.

I hear him say something about loyalty and I fire a web at the ceiling lowering myself upside down so that I'm behind him.

"Yeah, speaking of loyalty." I say as I watch Mr. Stark turn around to look at me.

"Kid, how'd you get up here?" He asks me clearly frustrated.

"I kinda shot a web to the side o-," I start explaining to him.

"You know what I don't want to hear it." He cuts me off.

"And then I climbed the web and made my way here."

"And now I gotta hear it."

"And this suit is extremely intuitive by the way so if anything it's kinda your fault that I'm hear." I say immediately regretting what I just said.

"What did you just say to me?" he asks pointing at me angrily.

"I- I take that back, and now I'm here in space."

"Yeah, right where I didn't want you to be. I wish you would've thought this thru."

"I did think th-,"

"No, you didn't."

"I did think this thru!" Mr. Stark looks at me with one of those sarcastic _'really?' _expressions.

"You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-man if there is no neighborhood. Okay that didn't really make sense but you know what I'm trying to say!"

"Okay, you want to help then give me an idea." Mr. Stark says as he walks me over to a ledge, I look down and see the alien with the wizard Mr. Stark was talking about.

"Uhhh... Okay uhh. Okay, have ever heard about this really old movie aliens?" I say standing up and turning towards Mr. Stark and the weird red flying cloak behind him.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also want to explain a few things.**

**I'm sorry if this story seems rushed but I just wanted to get to Infinity War ****quickly because I'm impatient. Also sorry for not updating in a while, I got really busy. I changed a little bit of the dialogue so that it will fit my story. And I probably won't continue my story 'One In A Million Chances' because I don't really like how rushed the story is getting so I may just do a rewrite or something. **

**Anyways I wish you all a fun summer break!**


	6. Why's Gamora!

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking such a long break. I went of vacation with my family for a little. I watched Avengers: Endgame and it's a real tear jerker. Jeez, I cried like 6 times. Anyway, enjoy my late chapter!**

**{;p}**

* * *

_Peter's POV:_

So my plan worked really well! Sure, I almost got sucked into outer-space.

But that's aside from the point.

I saved the wizard.

(I found out his name is Doctor Strange, I wasn't really sure if it was his real name or not so I just played it off as a made-up name. He didn't look too amused.)

That guy that looked like squid-ward was killed 'cause he got sucked into space. He's most likely frozen now, whatever.

What I'm really worried about is my father. I haven't seen him in 2 years since I was 13 and when Mr. Stark was explaining to me what Dr. Banner told him about what happened to Thor, I realized I had every right to be worried.

Father is my last family member.

(Other than my uncle Thor, but he doesn't know i'm his nephew)

I don't know what I would do if he died.

* * *

The 'adults' were discussing a plan when we saw that the ship was heading toward a planet. A most likely deserted planet.

We tried to land it 'safely' but we failed miserably and ended up crashing the ship.

Everything was broken down from the crash. The ship filled with the smell of smoke. Mr. Stark and Mr. Doctor Strange were trying to figure out what to do now when my spider-sense began to tingle.

It was a low buzz for a little, and then it became more intense.

"I just want to say that if aliens end up implanting eggs in my chest and I eat one of you, I'm sorry." I say as I lower from the ceiling.

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes. Clearly fed up with my pop culture references shenanigans.

"I do not want another pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip, alright?"

"I - I'm trying to say that something's coming." Just then, my spider-sense spiked and an explosion pulled us apart from our conversation.

I hit my head on a piece of metal, I couldn't make out what was really happening but I think I heard someone yell 'Thanos'. Or something along those lines.

When I finally came to my senses and looked up, I saw this weird girl with antennas and big, black eyes.

I start to scramble away at the sight of her. Clearly I was freaked out. "Woah - woah - woah, please don't put your eggs in me!" I say webbing her up every opportunity I got.

Someone hit me from behind and I slid across the floor. I leap in the air and get stopped by what looked like a rope of electricity! Super cool... when your not the one wrapped in it getting electrocuted.

I slammed back into the ground and then someone picked me up to my feet.

I wasn't getting electrocuted anymore which was good on my part. Until I gun of some sort being pressed against my temple.

"Alright everybody, chill the eff-out!" demands the man pressing the gun against my head.

"I'm only going to ask you this one time. Where's Gamora?" The man says now pointing a gun at Mr. Stark.

"Oh, I'll do you want better. WHO'S GAMORA?" Mr. Stark asks.

"Oh, I'll do you one better. WHY'S GAMORA?" The gray alien with what looked like tattoos asks. I'm not sure if he's being literal.

"Alright, you don't want to tell me where she is then I'll kill all 3 of you and beat it out of Thanos myself. Startin' with _you!_" The man replies, pressing his gun on my head again and pressing harder.

"Thanos? Okay, I'll only ask _you_ this one time. What master do you serve?!" Mr. Doctor Strange asks the man still holding me hostage.

"What master do I serve, what am I supposed to say _Jesus_?" The man mocks.

Mr. Stark cuts in. "You're from Earth?"

"I'm not from Earth, I'm from Missouri." The man explains.

"Yeah that's on Earth, Dipstick, what're you hassling us for?" Mr. Stark asks clearly confused.

"So you aren't with Thanos?" I finally manage to ask.

"_With Thanos?_ No, I'm trying to kill Thanos. He took my girl - wait who are you?"

"We're the Avengers, man." I say to him.

"You're the ones Thor told us about!" The lady with the antennas says.

"You know Thor?" Mr. Stark asks lowering his gun.

"Yeah, tall guy, not that good looking. Needed saving." The man says. I later learned his name his name is Peter Quill. Heh, another Peter.


	7. Sad AN

**This story is being discontinued because I want to focus on one story at a time now so I may make a fixed version sometime in the winter in 2020 but I have to see. sorry guys.**


	8. January 2020 AN (updated)

For those confused, I made it clear that I would be rewriting some of the stories I've made. So this story will be rewritten some time during the spring of 2020. I'm not getting rid of a story plot that could have a lot of potential so look forward to this story coming back maybe late January 2020.

(yes I changed the date since I really want to rewrite this story and post it as soon as possible)


	9. (Hiatus and stay safe) Please read!

All of my stories, except for a few one shot and side stories ill be posting later on, are going on a rather lengthy hiatus for a few reasons.

Reason 1: I'm a major procrastinator and can't get anything done, plus I forget to do things a lot and just get lazy.

Reason 2: Me and my family is super busy trying to deal with this whole Corona Virus pandemic and to make sure we are all healthy and sanitized.

Reason 3:I've been busy with school still, since I'm homeschooled, and family events recently and just haven't found the time or energy to write much. Heck, this note took me until 12:00 am to finish because that was the only time I had any free time.

So yes, quite a few reasons for me to go on a hiatus. However I may post a few one-shots here and there just because.

Should I do a BNHA one-shot book just to pass the time and keep you guys busy during this whole 'COVID-19' thing. And I need things to do and I have a lot of one shot Ideas, I just haven't written them yet so please let me know your thoughts.

Thanks for understanding this major inconvenience and thank you all so much for being patient.

P.s, please stay safe and sanitized during this outbreak!


End file.
